Discussioni utente:Il Corvo
Benvenuto Ciao Il Corvo! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 19:31, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Don Quijote In effetti la pagina dei pirati di Don Quijote non è completa, però tutto quello che hai messo è ben fatto. Complimenti! Se hai voglia di continuare ad aiutarci potresti completarla, altrimenti ci penserò io quando avrò tempo. Fammi sapere cosa decidi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:13, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Bene. Noi copiamo i contenuti dalla wiki inglese (ovviamente poi li traduciamo) perchè è sempre aggiornata e completa. Il testo che hai scritto l'hai ideato tu, giusto? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:26, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. Te l'ho chiesto perchè non avevo controllato. Comunque ecco alcune indicazioni utili: * in cima all'articolo è necessario mettere il template per segnalare che l'articolo non è completo ed è in costruzione. Al termine della costruzione un amministratore lo revisiona e toglie il template. * è importante mettere sulla wiki inglese il link alla nostra pagina, poco prima delle categorie: it:nome della pagina. Allo stesso modo è importante anche mettere tutti i loro "interlink" nella nostra pagina. * in fondo alla pagina, prima degli interlink e delle categorie, alcune pagine hanno bisogno dei template di navigazione. Ci vuole un po' di tempo per impararli e ogni tanto anch'io me ne dimentico qualcuno; per fortuna poi ci pensa Leviathan ad aggiungere quelli mancanti. Per mettere i template navigazione è sufficiente aggiungere: Navigazione Per quanto riguarda il template "bozza", l'ho già messo io. Se vuoi, puoi provare ad aggiungere gli interlink e la navigazione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:41, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Al posto di creare il template con i membri avresti potuto sistemare le cose di cui ti ho parlato. Forse ti sembreranno cose meno importanti, ma di certo finchè non vengono fatte l'articolo non sarà completo. Meglio cominciare dalle cose facili, anche perchè la galleria ho dovuto sistemarla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:06, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Ci sei ancora? Mi aiuti a completare la pagina dei pirati di Don Quijote? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:10, set 25, 2013 (UTC) Metodologia di lavoro Credo proprio che creare una pagina completa sia preferibile, invece di creare due mezze pagine. Se vuoi continuare ad aiutarci sarebbe meglio che ti dedicassi ai pirati di Don Quijote. Se invece preferisci davvero cambiare argomento, almeno dovresti copiare dalla wiki inglese, non da quella schifezza che è wikipedia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:28, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che non parlavo delle pagine dei membri, ma della pagina della ciurma... in pratica questa: pirati di Don Quijote. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:06, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Alcune cose quando carichi un'immagine: * Metti la fonte (capitolo/episodio), se non la sai aggiungi il template . Se prendi le immagini dalla wiki inglese di solito hanno le fonti nella pagina del file. * Metti la categoria giusta. Se non la conosci chiedi a qualcuno o guarda immagini simili. * Se possibile, carica immagini nel formato PNG, hanno una migliore qualità. Poi l'immagine che hai inserito in Hannyabal è un po' grande, dovresti impostare una dimensione più piccola, ma tanto è una bozza quindi fa niente. Solo gli amministratori, in quanto utenti esperti, sanno quando è possibile togliere il template "bozza". Per favore, lasciali rimuovere a noi dopo che abbiamo controllato la qualità dell'articolo che lo contiene. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:58, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) È consigliabile caricare un'immagine solo se essa viene utilizzata in un articolo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:12, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Non sei abbastanza esperto per potere creare la pagina di Gasparde. Se vuoi creare una pagina è meglio partire da qualcosa di più facile, come ad esempio la pagina di Herb. Cosa ne pensi? Hai voglia di farla o ti senti troppo bravo per un lavoro così semplice? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:17, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Sì, era chiaro il senso della tua frase. Se vuoi te la incollo io, altrimenti puoi farlo tu. Ricordati di inserire subito almeno una categoria in fondo alla pagina. Se le inserisci subito tutte è meglio, ma almeno una deve esserci sempre. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:24, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Quando hai detto che ti andava bene di creare la pagina di Herb intendevi oggi, nei prossimi giorni, o prima o poi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:37, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Andava abbastanza bene. Bravo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:38, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Quando carichi un'immagine è fondamentale mettere la categoria corretta, altrimenti rischi che il file venga eliminato. Prova a guardare le categorie delle immagini esistenti, così familiarizzi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:57, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) : E anche la fonte. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:01, ott 23, 2013 (UTC) Giveaway Ciao, hai letto del manga giveaway organizzato da Wikia? Se sei interessato partecipare è molto semplice! Leggi questo blog: http://bit.ly/Wikia-giveaway Buona fortuna! Immagine Ciao, le immagini per i template galleria devono essere in formato "quadrato" e hanno una propria categoria chiamata Categoria:Primi piani. Cmq tra un po' ne carico un'altra versione dall'anime. Inoltre, ricordati sempre di mettere la fonte (capitolo/episodio) o se non la conosci lasciare il template . BÈ l'episodio è stato animato, bisogna vedere se si c'è uno screenshot utilizzabile. Ho capito che l'hai preso dal manga, ma devi dire da che capitolo! Altrimenti se uno volesse caricare una nuova versione dove la va a cercare? Guarda questo esempio: . Quando ti ho detto che l'immagine deve essere in formato quadrato intendevo che la larghezza deve essere uguale all'altezza, la tua versione è invece 224 × 227 pixel. Di pagine da creare ne abbiamo ancora tantissime. Scegline una che preferisci purchè sia abbastanza corta, visto che hai ancora poca esperienza. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:29, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti sembra una pagina corta? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:41, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Mi stai prendendo in giro? Guarda la pagina inglese, riflettici bene e dimmi: ti sembra una pagina corta? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:44, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Pensa un po': quando ti ho detto di scegliere di creare una pagina tra quelle corte, intendevo una pagina che fosse corta dopo essere stata completata, non prima. Buffo questo fraintendimento, vero? Se vuoi puoi creare la pagina di Bunny Joe, che trovi Joe qui. Altrimenti, come ho detto, puoi scegliere un argomento che ti interessa di più, purchè il lavoro a cui ti dedichi sia corto e semplice. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:51, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ecco un'altra regola. Non si possono fare pagine di personaggi di cui non si sa attualmente praticamente nulla. È scomodo doverle aggiornare in seguito. È meglio se scegli un argomento vecchio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:56, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Ci sei ancora? Mi hai chiesto se ci sono pagine da creare, ti ho detto che, entro certi limiti, puoi fare quella che preferisci, e poi scompari senza fare nulla? Cavolo, mi sento un po' preso in giro... Be', quando torni fammi un fischio, così ci accordiamo sulla pagina da creare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:02, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) Ceto, quella pagina va bene. In realtà dopo che l'avrai completata ci saranno alcune cose da aggiungere perchè anche la versione inglese è incompleta, però intanto puoi tradurre quello che hanno! Ricordati di mettere il template "bozza" in cima alla pagina. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:25, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) La pagina dei cuochi pirati, quindi, te la incollo io o lo fai tu? Non è che sia molto difficile farlo, ma se preferisci lo faccio io, per questa volta. Comunque è importante che tu aggunga la fonte e la categoria al file che hai caricato, altrimenti rischi che tra qualche minuto venga eliminato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:39, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) Ho aggiunto i titoli di due paragrafi alla pagina dei cuochi pirati, che era tradotta bene. Potresti aggiungere qualche informazione per riempirli? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:35, ott 30, 2013 (UTC) Non c'era niente da scrivere solo perchè quello che c'ìera scritto l'ho messo io. Quando ti ho fatto quella domanda i due paragrafi erano vuoti. Nessun problema, non ti sto criticando, ti faccio solo notare che non faccio richieste che non possono essere completate! A questo punto se hai tempo e voglia potresti creare la pagina della Coooking George. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:25, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Smettila di caricare immagini che non usi in nessuna pagina. Carica un'immagine solo DOPO avere creato la pagina in cui usarla. Non è la prima volta che te lo dico, ma è l'ultima. Se lo rifai nuovamente inizierai a ricevere dei blocchi sempre più lunghi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:15, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Se hai dubbi o problemi, basta chiedere. Ti sei dimenticato di mettere la fonte del file, lo ho aggiunta io. La prossima volta devi controllarla sulla pagina del file di origine e aggiungerla. 17:13, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) Bentornato; possiamo contare ancora su di te per la traduzione di qualche pagina? --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:19, nov 23, 2013 (UTC) Per favore, potresti sistemare quello che non va nell'immagine di Koala che hai caricato? Dovresti inserire la fonte e la categoria "immagini di personaggi". Se controlli una qualsiasi immagine di questa wiki puoi vedere come dev'essere fatto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:50, dic 12, 2013 (UTC) E la fonte? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:20, dic 12, 2013 (UTC) Indicazioni Grazie! Ricordati di farlo subito, in futuro. A parte questo, sarebbe meglio se ti ricordassi di mettere i punti alla fine delle frasi e di non mettere sempre in maiuscolo l'iniziale di quello che scrivi nelle doppie parentesi quadre. I link funzionano anche con la minuscola, quindi bisogna valutare caso per caso. Inoltre a quanto pare non lo sai, ma per scrivere È bisonga tenere premuto il tasto "alt" e scrivere 0200 con la tastiera numerica sulla parte destra della tastiera. Scrivere "E'" è sbagliato. Comunque ottimo lavoro, a parte questi dettagli! Meganoide (discussioni) 17:41, dic 12, 2013 (UTC) Sezioni storia Ciao, volevo dirti la stessa cosa che ho detto a Oneace: secondo me è meglio che ormai sia il caso di non tradurre più le sezioni storia dalla wiki inglese. Credo sia molto più efficace scriverle di proprio pugno, ovviamente uno può leggerle in inglese per rinfrescarsi la memoria, ma ultimamente le sezioni storia sulla wiki inglese stanno andando fuori controllo. Per darti un'idea di quello che dico, dai un'occhiata a questo forum per capire quel è il problema. In particolare mi sembra lampante l'esempio di Robin, te lo riporto anche qui per fare prima: :Robin and the Straw Hat pirates were later seen on a Seaslope, which are pretty common according to Law. A little while later, Luffy started to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law then started explaining about the operations and underworld deals of all the major pirates of the New World and that Doflamingo, also known as Joker, has the most influence in the underworld. Law continued on, saying that Doflamingo's biggest client is Kaido, which greatly shocked Kin’emon and Momonosuke. Law proceeded to explain the next goal of their plan which was to cut down Kaido’s forces as much as possible, specifically his army synthetic devil fruit users. Law also revealed that the current number of synthetic devil fruit users is about 500. Law assured the crew that the number would not grow any time soon, due to the capture of Caesar Clown. Law concluded by saying that the devil fruits are being made on their next destination, Dressrosa, and also warned the crew to not underestimate Doflamingo. Luffy asked if Kin’emon had business on Dressrosa and Kin'emon revealed that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Questo è un paragrafo della storia di Robin riguardo al capitolo 698. Se ti rileggi il capitolo, vedrai che Robin appare solo in due pannelli e nello sfondo senza dire una parola. Robin non è il solo esempio. Per cui invece di stare li a tradurre e cercare di capire cosa tenere o no, penso che sia molto più semplice scrivere di proprio pugno. Le ultime parti di Caesar, se non riesci a finire di tradurre cancellale, non lasciarle in inglese. Altrimenti buon lavoro. Siccome hai l'abitudine di creare una pagina e poi abbandonarla lasciandoci del lavoro da fare, è meglio se non ti dedichi ad una pagina lunga come quella di Caesar Clown. Inoltre quella pagina è lunga anche per i nostri standard ed è meglio mettersi in coppia a sistemarla, invece che da soli. Se vuoi, puoi restaurare la pagina di Tilestone, che è più corta. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:11, dic 15, 2013 (UTC) Come ti ho già detto, è meglio se lasci perdere la restaurazione di pagine lunghe ed attuali. Fai qualcos'altro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:28, dic 18, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto un buon lavoro con la pagina di Macro! Mi aiuteresti a creare le pagine di Abi e di Papanil? Puoi sceglierne una e io, dopo avere revisionato Macro, faccio quell'altra! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:44, gen 29, 2014 (UTC) Bene! La pagina di Papanil l'ho già fatta io, per cui è rimasta quella di Abi. Ho visto che hai già caricato l'immagine. Ora io incollo il testo. Non ricordo se sai insere il profilo: in caso negativo non ti preoccupare, lo farò io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:48, feb 2, 2014 (UTC) Posso sapere perchè hai tolto un'immagine, una categoria e gli interlink dalla pagina di Abi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:58, feb 2, 2014 (UTC) Ma hai usato un traduttore automatico per Abi? Molte frasi non hanno senso. Per favore, sistemale e non usare più un traduttore automatico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:39, feb 2, 2014 (UTC) Come ti ho già scritto una volta, è preferibile caricare un'immagine solo se viene usata. Se vuoi aiutarci c'è da proseguire la traduzione di pirati di Don Quijote. Mi raccomando, non usare un traduttore automatico. Usalo se non conosci il significato di una parola, ma non per frasi intere, perchè poi non si capisce nulla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:39, feb 6, 2014 (UTC) Non l'ho ancora letta tutta, mi mancano molte parti. Comunque la parte che ho letto era buona. Hai voglia di sistemare qualche altro articolo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:30, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) D'accordo, allora se vuoi ti incollo la pagina dei pirati di Bluejam. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:42, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Incollata! Sulla wiki inglese manca la parte della forza, per cui quella vorrei aggiungerla io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:54, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Ottimo il template galleria con le immagini dei membri. Per quanto riguarda il testo, ho in coda troppe pagine per visionarla adesso; lo farò entro domani. Alcune note: * Nel profilo ciurma, quando non conosciamo il nome della nave o la taglia complessiva, semplicemente non lo scriviamo, invece di dire "sconosciuta". Queste cose le ho già corrette io. * c'è da sistemare un po' la grammatica: a volte nelle tue traduzioni mancano i punti alla fine delle frasi e alcune parole sono inspiegabilmente con l'iniziale maiuscola (soprattutto "'P'irati di..."). --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:45, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Se non ci fosse niente da fare farei i salti di gioia! Vorrebbe dire che abbiamo terminato di creare tutte le pagine mancanti e restaurato tutte le bozze! :) Come dicevo, vorrei che sistemassi la pagina dei pirati di Bluejam. C'è un "Luffy" che va trasformato in "Rufy", manca un punto in una delle ultime frasi e forse c'è qualcos'altro che non va. Ovviamente sono cose che potrei fare io, però se le fai tu ti resta più facilmente in mente per le prossime volte! Poi, per quanto riguarda altri lavori da fare, ti andrebbe bene la pagina Buster Call? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:33, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Priorità Prima di sistemare la pagina del Buster Call avresti dovuto aggiustare quella dei pirati di Bluejam, come ti ho chiesto. Puoi farlo, per cortesia? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:50, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Per stasera non ho più tempo di fare nulla. Domani revisiono i pirati di Bluejam. L'unica cosa che posso dire è che il paragrafo "forza", che sulla wiki inglese mancava completamente, è perfetto. Ovviamente è corto perchè c'è poco da dire, ma quel poco c'è tutto. Ad esempio io mi ero dimenticato che erano molto temuti ed è un'informazione importante. Per la pagina del Buster Call invece credo che sia da rifare. Voglio anche aggiungere la tabella con i due Buster Call conosciuti. Domani ci penso io. Se domani sei libero scrivimi ancora, così stabiliamo un'altra pagina che puoi fare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:07, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) La pagina dei finti pirati di Rufy ha bisogno di essere sistemata dal punto di vista della grammatica. Ho visto almeno un punto mancante e inoltre le parole "pirati di..." non vanno scritte con la P maiuscola, ma minuscola. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:05, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Ho visto che hai aggiunto la fonte ad alcune immagini... bene, la fonte è importante però se noti la versione del capitolo non è presente per cui non serve metterla! Devi mettere la fonte solo delle versioni presenti (presumo che tu abbia copiato quello che c'era scritto nelle pagine inglesi). Ecco un elenco dettagliato di cosa va sistemato sulla pagina dei finti pirati di Cappello di paglia: * alcuni punti alla fine delle frasi; * molte maiuscole devono diventare minuscole; * a volte ci sono due spazi dtra una parola e la successiva; * è meglio togliere i link, nel testo, ai personaggi che hanno l'immagine nella galleria. Probabilmente anche altro, ma inizia correggendo queste cose. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:53, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Mi prendi in giro? Ti metti a creare una pagina anche se non hai finito di sistemare quell'altra, quella dei finti pirati di Cappello di paglia? Ti ho dato un elenco di quattro cose da sistemare e ne hai fatta solo una; inoltre ti ho anche fatto sapere che ce ne sarebbero state altre da correggere. Hai la responsabilità di quella pagina e devi completarla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:11, feb 11, 2014 (UTC) Nelle immagini che hai caricato, ti costa tanta fatica mettere il punto alla fine delle frasi e scrivere la parola "capitolo" o "episodio" con la minuscola? Mi spieghi come mai continui a non farlo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:22, feb 11, 2014 (UTC) Sì, penso proprio di desiderarlo. Altrimenti non te l'avrei chiesto... --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:49, feb 11, 2014 (UTC) SMETTI immediatamente di caricare nuovi file e sistema le imprecisioni che hai fatto nei file che hai caricato ieri e nella ciurma dei finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:25, feb 12, 2014 (UTC) Ci vuole tempo per familiarizzare con gli standard che usiamo, per cui ascolta quello che ti si dice o guarda le pagine già fatte e fai un passo alla volta :) In realtà i link devono essere fatti così: capitolo XXX. Non serve a niente mettere capitolo XXX. Per favore, correggi nuovamente. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:36, feb 12, 2014 (UTC) In realtà c'è un'ultima cosa da correggere nelle immagini caricate, nei Primi piani della finta ciurma di Rufy. Noi non abbiamo l'immagine del manga, ma solo quella dell'anime, perciò è inutile avere la fonte del capitolo. Scriviamo solo quella del'anime. Per favore, elimina la parte di fonte che è inutile. A parte questo, ho notato che stai sistemando la pagina della ciurma. Bene! Quando avrai aggiustato quei problemi ti farò notare altre cose che non vanno bene. È inutile scriverle tutte subito, si corre solo il rischio di dimenticarsi di sistemarle tutte quante! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:40, feb 12, 2014 (UTC) Direi proprio che mancano alcune cose. Tra le varie cose che ti ho scritto c'è nache il fatto di eliminare i doppi spazi tra alcune parole e di dover mettere i puntialla fine di alcune frasi. Senza contare che non hai nemmeno sistemato tutte le maiuscole e minuscole. Per favore, leggi il testo con attenzione. Non andare a caso e correggere solo quelle che vedi. Controlla tutto il testo, parola per parola. Vedrai tutto ciò che ti è sfuggito. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ottimo, hai sistemato una delle cose mancanti e cioè la navigazione. Mi rendo conto che può essere difficile e scomodo ricontrollare il testo senza sapere cosa cercare, perciò ti faccio l'elenco completo di ciò che è ancora da revisionare. * Nelle didascalie delle immagini la prima lettera deve avere la maiuscola e ci vuole il punto alla fine della frase. * Nel paragrafo "Jolly Roger" manca il punto. * "Jolly Roger" si scrive con le iniziali maiuscole. * In certi punti c'è il doppio spazio. Assolutamente da correggere. * A volte c'è lo spazio prima della virgola. Anche questo è un errore da correggere la più presto. * I link dovrebbero puntare alle vere pagine, non a redirect. Perciò cose tipo Chopper dovrebbero essere modificate in Chopper. Lo stesso vale per Rufy. * Ci vuole una riga di separazione prima dei paragrafi Titolo . Se poi c'è qualcos'altro che non va, a quel punto lo sistemerò io. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:51, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) Priorità bis Ti ricordo che non hai ancora terminato di aggiustare ciò che non va nella pagina dei finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Perchè, se ti do un elenco sette cose da correggere, tu ne fai solo alcune? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:04, feb 17, 2014 (UTC) E si può sapere perchè hai caricato tre versioni della stessa immagine? Non ne bastava solo una? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:34, feb 17, 2014 (UTC) In futuro carica solo un'immagine. Il problema che vedi è solo temporaneo, poi si sistema da solo. Indicarti le frasi con il doppio spazio? Da solo non riesci a vederle? Vai su modifica e leggi il testo, vedrai che le noti. E comunque non è l'unica cosa che non hai fatto. Perciò per favore, leggi l'elenco delle cose da correggere e, una alla volta, controlla se è una cosa che hai fatto. Alcune le hai fatte. altre no. Altre le hai fatte a metà. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:40, feb 17, 2014 (UTC) Al posto di sostituire delle parole con dei sinonimi, non potresti sistemare le cose che sono chiaramente sbagliate? Che sono sempre le stesse che ti ho elencato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:21, feb 19, 2014 (UTC) Bene, si vede che li hai eliminati tutti. Restano comunque gli altri punti della lista. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:46, feb 20, 2014 (UTC) Falso. Perchè ti inventi le cose? Ad esempio: "nelle didascalie delle immagini la prima lettera deve avere la maiuscola e ci vuole il punto alla fine della frase". Sei proprio sicuro di averlo fatto? Meganoide (discussioni) 18:44, feb 22, 2014 (UTC) A quanto pare avevo ragione io... Hai messo in maiuscolo le iniziali delle parole Jolly Roger? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:15, feb 23, 2014 (UTC) Certo che te l'avevo detto io, di mettere le iniziali maiuscole a "Jolly Roger". Ti stavo solo chiedendo se l'avevi fatto. Comunque ti sbagli di nuovo: nelle curiosità, quando si parla del fatto che i doppiatori danno le voci ad un personaggio diverso dal solito, i link puntano ai redirect anzichè alle pagine vere. Per favore, sistema quell'ultimo dettaglio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:44, feb 25, 2014 (UTC) Fatto un corno! Hai sistemato Chopper e Rufy, ma Zoro no. Ma devo proprio dirti tutto io? E comunque spiegami perchè mi hai scritto "ho controllato da cima a fondo e ora è tutto perfetto" quando in realtà non avevi controllato un bel nulla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:46, feb 26, 2014 (UTC) Sì, ora la pagina è terminata. E riguardo alla domanda che ti ho fatto? Perchè mi hai scritto "ho controllato da cima a fondo e ora è tutto perfetto" quando in realtà non avevi controllato un bel nulla? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:12, feb 26, 2014 (UTC) Non è per niente normale né tollerabile mentire spudoratamente. Se ti dico che ci sono punti che hanno bisogno di una revisione, o li vedi e li correggi o non li vedi e lo ammetti. Non ti inventi che li hai sistemati. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:19, feb 26, 2014 (UTC) Non è che hai commesso uno sbaglio, è che hai agito da sciocco. Comunque non importa. Appena ho tempo riguardo la pagina e gli tolgo il template bozza. Se vuoi puoi tradurre qualche pezzo di Kuzan, che è molto lunga e sarebbe meglio terminarla al più presto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:27, feb 26, 2014 (UTC)